


Drabble 2

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: Drabble for a dw drabble group, inspired by a quote from Helen Keller.





	Drabble 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).

 

Using the quote below for inspiration:

 

****__  
Life is either daring adventure or nothing.  
Security does not exist in nature,  
nor do the children of men as a whole experience it.  
Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure.  
The fearful are caught as often as the brave. 

  

After a day of testing, Jim was thinking more and more of how he hated these senses more by the minute.  He didn’t ask for them, he didn’t ask for them to come ‘online.’ And he sure didn’t ask for this kid to boss him around.

 

 

“Jim,” Blair said quietly.  “You are going through an adjustment phase.  You found someone that can help you and you have to be willing to try, to work through this.  You just don’t realize what you will get in the end. I think.”

  

“And what will I get in the end?”

  

“Your life back.”

  


End file.
